I Hate Everything About You, So Why Do I Love You?
by SoraLover1
Summary: This is a fic about Yuffie and Cloud. This is my first fic EVER about them so PLZ be nice. It is a little fluffy so if you don't like that stuff don't read!-Also, plz RR! YC


I Hate Everything About You, So Why Do I Love You?  
  
By: Alice2Kyo  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Kingdom Hearts! So, plz don't rub it in.....-_-. But this fanfic is dedicated to my favorite couple, YxC. I know there are not many, but I will still stand tall. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cloud was lying awake, unable to sleep from what he overheard. After every time they were together, it must have meant nothing to her............'Oh Yuffie,.......even after all those years....you still don't love me,........I had every feeling imaginable to you, I hated everything about you, but I loved you at the same time......' He got up and sat down on his bed. He glanced at his stand that held a velvet box that held a beautiful ring in it. He looked down at it and remembered what had happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With every time we lye awake, After every hit we take, Every feeling that I get,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"CLOUD!!" yelled the flower girl. She ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Can't.........-breath......" Aerith released him and apologized.  
  
Aerith then smirked at him, "So why did you come up here........to visit lil' ol' me?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Cloud just rolled his eyes and looked down at her. "Actually, I was wonder if you knew where Yuffie was?" Cloud blushed.  
  
Aerith looked up at his bright red face and pouted. "Aww.........Well, she's in the second district on the mechanical tower of the gizmo shop."  
  
"Thanks." He walked away leaving a saddened Aerith behind.  
  
*Gizmo Shop*  
  
"Hey." Cloud said, startling Yuffie(about 8 inches off the ground!)  
  
"CLOUD! You startled me!" she screamed while gripping her chest.  
  
Cloud grinned and slightly giggled. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you have a heart attack."  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny. So, what is it you want?" She asked with a questionative tone.  
  
"Oh,...I just..........here." he pulled out a little velvet box and opened it while he kneeled down on one knee in front of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
but I haven't missed you yet, every room may get awake, by every sigh and scream we make, all the feelings that I get, but I still don't list you yet, only when I stop to think about it  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cloud I,......" she was too lost for words. The ring was beautiful. It was heart shaped and had blue sapphires surrounding it. But underneath the heart it said................"My Heart Is Always With You........" She looked at Cloud with tears forming in her eyes. "I-I......I just......" She then ran off back to the hotel.  
  
He was stuck in that position, still trying to process in his mind of what just happened. 'What..?' he asked himself.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
He got up. 'I'll have to tell Yuffie that I love her,....maybe that will help her decide......" Before leaving to go see her, he grabbed the box and gripped it slightly.  
  
*Hotel: Yuffies thoughts*  
  
"A-Aerith..what should I do.....?" She whimpered while crying in her friends arms.  
  
Aerith looked down at Yuffie in sadness. "Yuf......do you love him?"  
  
Yuffie stopped crying and looked at her friend who know had her eyes covered by her bangs. "I,........I don't know......"  
  
Aerith looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes and leaned down so her forehead onto hers. She whispered sadly, "Yuffie,.....please......tell him how you feel,.........Leon.......he'll be alright, don't worry, just tell him, I don't want to see him in anymore pain........." She stood up and went to her room with one last smile.  
  
Yuffie just stared at the door, mystified by her words. 'He's in pain.......?' She got up and started running off to Cloud's room crying silently. 'I have to tell him....that I......I love him........' Suddenly she bumped into a dark figure. "Oh,...sorry...." She started to run off when the arms gripped onto her shoulders slightly.  
  
"Yuffie......?" the dark figure asked.  
  
"CLOUD?!" She yelled then put her hand over her mouth. "W-What are you doing out so late?" she stuttered slightly.  
  
"Looking for you....." His breath was now touching Yuffie's face.  
  
"Why?" she asked while a blush crept up on her face.  
  
He put his lips next her ear. 'Yuffie........I love you........' he then looked at her face, her eyes were wide now. "Yuffie, please,......accept this........" he leaned down on one knee once again and opened the velvet box.  
  
"I,......." She then flung her arms around him, "I accept!"  
  
He smiled and gripped onto her tightly. "I love you Yuffie...." He whispered as he kissed her.  
  
She smiled up at him. "I love you too Cloud....." She sighed and kissed him back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Only when I start to think about you I know, Only when you start to think about me to you,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey guys! I know that was a REALLY short, crappy fic, but if you want I can make an epilogue! ^_^; But the only way is with those reviews! So Please R+R! Ohh, and thank you sooooooo much for reading this fanfic! Much appreciative!^-^/  
  
~Murdering Sora 


End file.
